let's meet again
by Shaaa
Summary: summary: at. flash fiction. "di kehidupan nanti, di masa depan, ayo bertemu lagi, mavis."


**let's meet again.**

 _ **disclaimer:**_ fairy tail adalah hasil karya mashima hiro. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.

 _ **warning:**_ at, ooc, _typo(s)._

 _ **summary:**_ at. _flash fiction_. "di kehidupan nanti, di masa depan, ayo bertemu lagi, mavis."

* * *

Zeref berdiri di sana, tersenyum lemah menatap gadis berambut pirang platina yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Netranya hanya mampu menatap sendu, terlebih lagi pada sang adik yang berada tak jauh dari mereka berdua—yang menangis tak henti-henti dari tadi.

Tangisan pilu Natsu Dragneel menyakiti hatinya lagi dan lagi, bahkan gadis di samping sang adik pun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Raja dari Kerajaan Alvarez itu menghela napas singkat sebelum mengangkat sudut bibirnya lebih tinggi.

"Bunuh aku sekarang, Mavis."

"Tidak, kumohon— _Shodaime_ jangan bunuh kakakku. Dia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki."

"Natsu, aku harus mati."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. _Niisan_ tidak boleh mati."

"Kau harus beruntung sihir gadis itu menyelamatkanmu, jadi ketika aku mati kau tidak akan mati. Bukankah aku harus mati? Aku, kan yang menyebabkan dunia menjadi kacau seperti ini?"

"Tapi tetap saja—"

"Baiklah, aku akan membunuhmu seperti yang kau inginkan, Zeref."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap Mavis Vermillion sekali lagi sebelum memejamkan matanya. Memang sudah seharusnya dia lenyap dari dunia ini. Tidak ada manusia yang bisa hidup selamanya dan dia adalah orang yang jahat. Tubuhnya sendiri pun sudah terluka cukup parah akibat sihir gabungan sang adik dengan gadis penyihir bintang itu, jadi sihir sekuat Fairy Heart pasti akan benar-benar membunuhnya.

"Zeref—"

"Di kehidupan nanti, di masa depan, ayo bertemu lagi, Mavis."

Netra yang awalnya terpejam itu terbuka. Bibirnya tersenyum pahit tatkala melihat pipi gadis yang masih dia cintai itu basah oleh air mata.

" _Shodaime_ , jangan ..." Natsu masih tetap memohon, bahkan ingin berlari menghentikan _master_ pertama Fairy Tail tersebut jika tak segera ditahan oleh gadis di sampingnya.

"Iya, ayo kita bertemu lagi," Mavis mengabaikan ucapan sang _dragon slayer_ api itu, dia lebih memilih untuk mengumpulkan energinya, siap mengeluarkan sihir paling hebat yang dimiliki oleh _guild_ tercintanya, "maafkan aku, Natsu ..."

" _Shodaime_!"

"Selamat tinggal, adikku. Aku selalu mencintaimu."

"Fairy Heart!"

" _NIISANNNNN_!"

* * *

"... ref."

"Zeref."

"Zeref."

Matanya terbuka perlahan, respon akibat mendengar namanya yang disebut berulang kali oleh seseorang. Zeref refleks mengangkat tangannya, menghalau cahaya yang memaksa masuk ke dalam pupilnya. Setelah kedua netranya cukup beradaptasi, pemandangan yang awalnya buram kini bisa terlihat dengan jelas.

Seorang gadis cantik tersenyum indah padanya.

Pemuda itu seketika langsung bangun dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke belakang. Dahinya berkerut samar, merasa tak mengerti kenapa gadis tersebut bisa berada di satu tempat yang sama dengannya.

"Ma-Mavis?"

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Mavis' itu tertawa geli. "Iya?"

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

Salah satu pendiri Fairy Tail itu memajukan tubuhnya. Tangannya terjulur mengambil rumput yang menyangkut di rambut sang pemuda.

"Sihir Fairy Heart menghancurkan kutukannya. Jadi aku sama denganmu sekarang."

"Eh?"

Mavis mengembungkan pipinya, pura-pura kesal. "Kau tidak suka aku di sini? Jahatnya."

Zeref Dragneel mengedipkan matanya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum geli. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis gadis itu.

"Suka. Suka sekali. Karena sekarang kita sama, kan?"

Dua muda-mudi itu tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya berdiri bersamaan.

"Ayo, pergi, Zeref. Kita masih belum menemukan peri yang aku cari, kan?"

"Dasar. Ayo kita pergi. Aku akan menemanimu sampai ketemu."

"Setelah itu?"

"Aku akan menemanimu lagi dan lagi—selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Semoga nanti kita bereinkarnasi terus bertemu lagi ya. Kita harus berpetualang bersama, oke?"

"Iya, aku akan sangat menyukainya."

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

Hanya fanfik ringan yang ditulis karena kepikiran terus sama kapal ini. Itung-itung nambahin asupan.


End file.
